disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted House
The Haunted House is a ride at Phineas and Ferb World. It is similar to the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland, except it is Phineas and Ferb themed. However, it is not a stopless ride, because if it was it couldn't do the mine part. Summary Ride Line The ride line is outside of the Haunted House. You see interactive things, like an animatronic platypus statue that sometimes talks to you. You also pass a bookshelf were ghosts keep pulling out the books and you push them back in. There is also some other activities. Pre-Ride-Show You and your follow riders go into the stretching room that is similar to the one in the original Disneyland ride. Phineas even quotes the ghost host until Ferb says that those lines are copyrighted. Phineas then just says "Okay... blah blah blah there is no way out! Of course, there is always my way. The door. It's right over there. Oh yeah- BWAHAHAHAHA!". Ride Restrictions You must be 30 inches or taller to ride the ride, due to small drops and some fast speeds and sharp turns. Ride When you buckle on to your doom buggy, you enter a hall with pictures of skeletons, Madusa, a few other pictures (one is of Candace). Once you leave that room, you go into a small hall with lots of knights. Every once in a while, a knight drops his axe down, and it almost hits the side of your doom buggy. Then you reach the edge of the hall, were there is an endless hallway with Candace running in the back (shouting "Where is the end of this thing?!?!"). The car does a sudden turn and goes up a spiral staircase with spiders going down the middle. There is a feature on her the seat that goes up to make it seem like spiders are crawling under you. Also, spiders go up and down on webs in front of you. Once you reach the top, you see the mine cart room. You go down on the track (not very very fast, but still pretty fast). You go by all of the monsters and go through one of the mouths to go into the piano room. Ferb (dressed as Frankenstien) is raising the antenna (you see it being raised on the antenna through a screen) and the piano is being played by a ghost that you can see the shadow of. Ferb raised the antenna high enough causing the house to short out, and you started going a little bit faster through the house. You see the wolf room and they bark at you, then make it to the next room with a vampire upside down above you, then the Frankenstien room where he sees you. You then go into a room and slow down, and the floating baby head flies in from the dark, causing you to quickly turn into a hall and brak through the window onto the balcony. You go around it then go down a short incline to the ground and make it to the station. Then you get it off. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Phineas and Ferb World Category:Pages by Mochlum